


"I'm sorry."

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fuckbuddies, Hurt Stiles, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should have known better. He really should have. But you couldn't really blame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> *spoiler alert, but I have to warn*
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles is hurt emotionally, but still Derek convices him to have sex with him. If it triggers you in some way or something, please do not read.

Stiles should have known better. He really should have. But you couldn't really blame him. Not with Derek on top of him. Not with Derek inside of him. That gorgeous man was looking down on him. He looked so at peace with the world, while he was shaking Stiles' apart.  
"I love you", the boy gasped and then he was gone, lost in his bliss.  
Derek left hurridly after they had finished. Stiles could still remember his scrambled "I have to go." and the way he was racing out of the room without looking back.  
It hurt.  
Pretty badly.  
The werewolf was gone for two weeks, Stiles avoided him as best as possible whenever he could. He didn't need to go to pack meetings, he saw them in school after all. And he didn't want them to question him about it. Not to mention that the meetings would be pretty awkward.  
So no pack meetings...  
And no Derek...

Until the big day, or to be more precise, his big day. Lydia had insisted on planning a big party for his 18th birthday and Stiles knew better than to argue with her. But her parties were pretty famous and popular and everybody was so excited for it, even though technically it was still Stiles' party.  
So that's how Stiles ended up in Derek's loft with a cup of beer in his hands wondering how this could be his life. "The loft is perfect for a party", Lydia said. "Derek will be okay with it" Suprisingly though the werewolf let Lydia have her will.  
At least the boy hadn't run into him yet, he was actually having a good time. Hell, Stiles just wanted to keep Derek out of his mind and so far it was working pretty fine, he was talking to a cute guy, Sam, that even seemed interested in him. But of course the werewolf had to ruin it. Stiles didn't even see him coming.  
But suddenly he was standing right next to Stiles, telling Sam to back off. The boy looked pretty confused. "You have a boyfriend?" "No, I have not! Derek what the hell are you doing?!" Stiles was fuming and looking angirly at the werewolf, that only snarled and growled at Sam, until eventually he got the message that it would be healthier for him to leave Stiles alone.  
"Upstairs!", Stiles gritted out and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Now!" The human turned around and stalked up the stairs, Derek following him. Wondering what exactly Stiles was up to, Derek closed his bedroom door behind him and Stiles. "So what?" "WHAT THE FUCK, DEREK?", the boy yelled and the werewolf growled irritated. "I told you that I love you and you leave and don't talk to me for weeks-" "Stiles, I"  
"No, you don't get to talk yourself out of this! You left without any kind of explanation whatsoever! You left and didn't talk to me! And when I'm finally getting over the fact that I was just a pretty face to fuck for you, when I just wanna have fun at MY birthday party you show up and go all growly on that guy that actually wanted me! So what the hell do think you were doing, Hale?" "You're not just a pretty face to fuck! You're..." Derek looked helpless.  
"Oh, right, I'm pretty good at research too. Or to save your ass. I'm tired of your shit. When you decide to be a decent human being and not just call me whenever you need me you can come back. Until then I'm going to find Sam and have a nice birthday", the human said angrily and went to leave, but Derek gripped his arm, spun him around and pressed his back against the door.  
"Let go!"  
"No!"  
"Derek, please!" Stiles' voice went quiet and he closed his eyes so that the werewolf couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
"No!"  
"Why not?!"  
"You're mine!", Derek yelled and Stiles was suprised to see him so vulnerable when he opened his eyes.  
"You hurt me."  
The werwolf kissed away a single tear that spilled from the boy's eyes. "Derek, don't." He didn't listen, just carefully gripped Stiles' hips and pressed closer.  
"Derek, I can't."  
The man silenced him, pressing his lips on Stiles'.  
"One last time." 

Stiles couldn't tell why exactly he gave in. Maybe it was because Derek's gaze was so intense. Maybe, because he called Stiles his. Or maybe because he just wanted to feel it one more time, before he could finally accept that they would never be more than this. But he let Derek push him into the mattress and undress him. It was unlike their other times, a lot more serious and neither of them spoke. Derek made sure to kiss every little inch of Stiles' body and Stiles made sure to give him something he wouldn't forget so easily.  
But who was he kidding? This was Derek Hale after all, he would soon find a replacement.  
Tears were running down his cheeks by the time they reached their orgasms. If Derek did notice it, he didn't say anything, just slipped out of Stiles and pressed his chest to the human's back.  
They didn't go back to the party.

When Stiles woke up guilt and shame was burning in his guts. He slipped out of Derek's grip and carefully put his clothes back on, hoping that Derek was still sleeping and not just pretending. He really hoped the werewolf didn't hear his silent sobs when he exited the room.  
"I told you I couldn't."

Derek heard him though. He knew that he had fucked up, that he had hurt Stiles, but he didn't notice how much. He had too fix this, but it was too late!  
He just wished that Stiles never said that those 3 little words.

They went back to not talking.

They met again just because Stiles was needed. The pack, his pack needed him. They were fighting some fairy-like creatures and Stiles did all the research. Being the spark he discovered some magic spells too.  
So, yes, Stiles was needed.  
Bute neither of them expected things to go like that. The boy saved their asses, crashing into the room with a banning spell last minute, helping the werewolves to gain the upper hand again. But the fairy alpha (or something) was quick to take revenge. When Derek took her down, Stiles could feel blood starting to pour out of him. "Stiles!", Scott screamed.  
His view was blacking out and gravity pulled him down.

When he woke up there was a bandage around his ribcage and somebody was holding his hand. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I am so sorry."  
"Derek?", Stiles whispered and the werewolf sqeezed his hand. "You are okay. You are fine!"  
"I know, Derek. I know."  
"I should have been faster, I am sorry." Stiles slowly opened his crusted eyes. The man kneeling at his hospital bed looked absolutely wrecked. "You are safe. That is all that matters." Derek hung his head.  
"The way I treated you was not fair."  
"It is okay. I know who you were, how you were, when we started this."  
The sheriff and Scott bursted in the room and Derek squeezed his hand one last time, before he left the room wordlessly.  
"Is Derek okay?", Stiles asked. "He didn't leave your side", Scott said and the sheriff frowned.  
But that conversation would have to wait.

Stiles recovered pretty quickly, even though the fairy basically slashed his stomach. They had the "Dad, I might be gay"-conversation and the sheriff looked like he wanted to go on a killing spree when Stiles told him how Derek treated him, but his son only hugged him and made him promise to let him handle this. Alone.

It took Derek a week this time, but then he was finally sitting on Stiles' bed. The boy just came home from school, not really knowing to be relived or angry.

"I thought about this for a long time since I left that night. And I know I should have used words at the party..." Derek trailed of and Stiles nodded. "I should have respected your boundaries. You didn't didn't want to and I... I..."  
Stiles sat down next to the werewolf. "I am sorry I hurt you. But I saw you with him and ... I couldn't loose you. You were mine!" Derek took a deep breath. "But it wasn't my place to treat you the way I did. You offered me your love and I let you down." The boy nodded again. "You cried! You didn't want me, but you still let me have you."  
"Derek, stop! I'd do anything to make you happy."  
"See?!", Derek howled.  
"But even when you hurt me I still wanted you! I just couldn't have you."  
"No! Stiles, you could have me. You will always have me. I am so sorry it took me so long to realise. You just took me by suprise. It was all fun and games, but then it turned serious and I was ..."  
Afraid?  
"When you were flirting with that guy I realised something that I should have seen much earlier, but..."  
Stiles turned to his (ex?)lover and gently turned his head to look into those pale eyes he grew to love so much. "What is it?"  
"After Kate I was scared of..."  
Feelings?  
"...commitment. But I ..."  
Derek looked so vulnerable, Stiles couldn't take it. "It is okay, Der. If you don't want a serious realtionship, that is fine."  
The werewolf attacked Stiles' lips. "No, I love you."

Clothes were being ripped apart and thrown around. In a flash Derek was above him, rocking their naked bodies together. "You dumb," Stiles moaned when Derek nipped at his collarbone. "sourwolf!" The werewolf kissed him again, sweeter this time. "I know, I know." He kissed down the boy's body, spread his thighs and flicked his tongue against Stiles' hard dick. "Derek", the human whined, but the werewolf ignored him and nosed at his balls. Then Stiles could feel something wet against his hole. "You fucker!", Stiles shrieked when Derek softly lapped at his rim. "That's the plan", the man grinned as he replaced his tongue with his fingers, Stiles taste heavy in his mouth, clouding his mind a bit. He made sure to stretch his lover just perfectly, while kissing him senseless. "Just get inside me already!" Derek laughed, it was weird, he was always feeling so happy and free when he was with Stiles. "Bossy."  
But he still obliged and lined himself up. Both men moaned when Derek pushed in.  
It was sweet, not so fast and hard as their other times. Carefull, they were just rocking their hips, enjoying being so close to each other. "Deeper, Der. Need you deeper", Stiles gasped and Derek pushed forwards with a bit more force. Somehow Derek's dick grew inside of him and the boy could feel it stretching him from inside. "Shit, I'm sorry!" With every push Derek hit that special spot and his dick was growing, pressing into Stiles' prostate. "Is'okay", Stiles slurred and screamed when the werewolf bit his throat. He came so hard, his view whitened out.  
When he woke up, Derek was still inside him, still bigger than normally and his inside felt sticky. "What was that?" "I'm sorry." Derek shifted and oh. "I kinda, well I kinda, erm, knotted you?"  
Stiles grinned up at him and kissed him. "Can we do that again?"  
"In 30 minutes." Stiles laughed. "I love you."  
"I love you too. My mate."  
Warmness swelled up in Stiles' heart and a single tear escaped his eyes.  
A happy tear. And Derek snuggled his head into the boy's shoulder and breathed him in.  
_**Mate**_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did that... idk  
> That got longer than I planned.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
